


Look death in the eyes and laugh

by Hannahmayski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Detective AU, Gen, Modern Setting, could see this as kibahina if you want!, hinata and kiba are detectives, i really like writing ukon and I don't know why, kiba is scary af as per usual, they're also partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: Based of this ask a lovely mutual sent me: "Modern au that's also a detective au where Kiba gets taken hostage - like held at gunpoint, arm around the neck type- and he puts an end to that shit by shooting the guy by shooting through himself."





	Look death in the eyes and laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMMO121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/gifts).



Kiba grunts, the gun pressed against his temple is icy cold and the arm around his neck is too hot and too tight and he can’t breathe.

Ukon’s breath is hot and arid against his cheek. His twin, Sakon, lies a few feet away, dead with a bullet between the eyes, courtesy of Kiba himself after he managed to get himself free from the ropes they bound him in and steal his gun.

Seeing his twin dead was the final straw for Ukon, which led Kiba to his current predicament.

“No one’s coming,” Ukon whispers into his ear as he sways from foot to foot, squeezing his arm tighter around Kiba’s neck and laughing when he chokes.

“You will die here, slowly, painfully and all alone” he hisses, drawing out each word beyond exaggeration. He leans in closer until his lips brush against Kiba’s ear as if any further away and Kiba won’t catch the words.

Kiba shudders involuntarily as another wave of throbbing pain runs over him - between the bruises that mar his face, broken nose, to the likely dislocated ankle, it’s no wonder that Kiba’s starting to feel the adrenaline wear off.

“You got too close, detective,” he shoves the gun into Kiba’s temple again, hard enough that Kiba grunts. “You shouldn't have killed my brother like that. You shouldn’t have killed him like that detective.”

“You both fucking murdered seven innocent people,” Kiba grunts back, barely above a whisper as Ukon allows him nearly no air. His vision swims a moment as he struggles to breathe but he forces himself to continue. This is his and Hinata’s first major homicide case, and it may be his last, but if it is, there’s no way in all the hells on earth that Kiba is letting Ukon get out of this alive, especially since Kiba’s own chances are looking slim.

“You deserve to die,” Kiba hisses out, choking on the words.

Ukon tenses, muscles coiling as his rage boils - and that’s Ukon’s biggest weakness. Kiba and Hinata have spent months tracking the bastards down and Kiba knows everything there is to know about the twins. He’s memorised every detail of their life, every detail of every case. Kiba knows what makes Ukon tick and he knows what will make Ukon snap - and his anger, his thirst for suffering is Kiba’s key. Ukon won’t kill him quickly.

He roars in frustration, moving the gun to shoot Kiba in the leg and Kiba reacts grabbing Ukon’s hand and wrenching it upright until it’s facing his stomach and he presses down in Ukon’s finger that’s wrapped around the trigger.

The bullet tears through him - but more importantly, it hits Ukon and he screams, letting Kiba fall to the floor as he grasps frantically at the wound. Kiba collapses, landing on his shoulder and the gun still in his grasp. He rolls on to his back and aims the gun at Ukon’s head as he too falls to the ground.

Ukon looks at him, his eyes wide and terrified. Finally on the other side of the trigger, the madman losses the power, and then the madman simply crumbles. Kiba pulls the trigger, smiling as Ukon’s head rips backwards at the force of the bullet. He crumples into a useless pile of flesh and Kiba can’t find it in him the least bit sorry.

Kiba drops the gun, letting himself fall to the ground, pain fogging his vision, his thoughts, his everything. He doesn’t have long, but Hinata is smart. The smartest in the department, even. She’ll find him before he bleeds out. She’ll find him. She has too.

* * *

 

When Kiba wakes up, Hinata is leaning over him, her normally smoothed out features pinched in worry. Kiba smiles, but his whole face feels as though it’s not apart of him and he’s sure he comes off as more of a grimace.

Hinata just smiles, her roughly calloused hand pats him gently on the cheek. “You’re not allowed to die, asshole,” she whispers.

“I didn’t,” he replies, relaxing into her familiar touch. His voice is a mess - hoarse and croaky, but Hinata has known him too long to care.

She stares him down a moment before she swallows carefully. “Did you shoot through-” Kiba cuts her off with a quick nod and she bites her bottom lip.

Her hand comes to rest on top of Kiba’s and she grins. “Well, for amateur homicide detectives, we’ve accidentally created a rather interesting reputation. Everyone has been talking about us.”

Kiba doesn’t have enough energy to reply, but he knows Hinata understands his thoughts - they came here to do a job, and Kiba and Hinata will be damned if they don’t see each case through.

**Author's Note:**

> SJFFJKHEF; OJEF I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS 
> 
> PLS SEND ME YOUR KIBA HEADCANONS (esp badass Kiba) bc I am Desperate... anyway... I love you all,,,, even if you just leave a smol kudo.... thank you
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [here is my naruto blog!](https://a-nb-u.tumblr.com/)  
> [here is my writing blog!!](https://echoswriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
